


Die's Eyes and Toshiya's Chest

by Misty1886



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Drabble, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22585333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty1886/pseuds/Misty1886
Summary: Die's eyes are intense and Toshiya's chest? That's intense too.
Relationships: Die/Toshiya (Dir en grey), implied Kyo/Shinya
Kudos: 10





	Die's Eyes and Toshiya's Chest

**Author's Note:**

> I was at the London show last night got inspiration after I saw how intense Die's stare was. I got caught in it and my face flushed instantly 😅  
> Also, Toshiya looked smoking! Shame he didn't undo a few more buttons 😏  
> So, I thought I'd link those two together and this is what I came up with.
> 
> It's only short and the title sucks, but hopefully you'll enjoy.

The main set was done and they were left with the encore.

Die could hear the fans screaming for more. The chant had started already. He smiled to himself; he loved hearing the fans. It made him feel like they were doing something worthwhile. 

He felt arms wrap around his waist and lips press against his shoulder.

"You shouldn't mess with them like that." Toshiya said.

"Like what?"

"You know what. That intense stare of yours. You make them go crazy. You make _me_ go crazy." Toshiya dropped his voice at the last few words and grazed his teeth over Die's neck.

Die's breath hitched.

"Toshiya!" He hissed. "Not now."

He could pretty much hear Toshiya's smirk.

"And what about you?" Die asked, turned in Toshiya's arms to glare at him.

"What about me?"

"Strutting around with buttons undone showing off your chest. They were practically drooling over you." 

"Aww, jealous baby?" Toshiya teased.

Die rolled his eyes and began to pull away only for Toshiya to grip his hips tighter.

"I only tease them a little. You're the one I tease a lot."

Die's face heated up.

It was true though. Whenever they had the time, Toshiya would spend ages teasing Die. Taking him to the edge only to bring him back again. Over and over until Die was begging for release. 

"Oi, you two! Knock it off. We go back out in a minute. Save your foreplay for after the show." Kaoru warned.

"Yes leader-san." They said together.

"Toshiya has a point though." Shinya pipped up.

"What?" Kaoru said, rounding on him.

"Die's stare is intense. It's almost enough to make me blush."

Kyo snorted from his secluded corner.

"I make you blush all the time."

As if on cue, Shinya's face flammed. 

"That was not necessary!" He whined.

Kyo just shrugged.

"Alright enough." Kaoru said shaking his head. "It's time to go back out."

Before Die could walk away, Toshiya grabbed his arm,

"We'll continue this _discussion_ later."

"We better." Die said, grabbing Toshiya's hand and pulling it to his groin. "You need to finish what you started."

"Oh I will. That's a promise."

**Author's Note:**

> If you were at the London show, let me know!


End file.
